Egoísmo
by Blue750m
Summary: Um amor do passado retorna para testar o autocontrole de um atarefado empresário.


" _Eire-san… Eu sempre quis ter você por perto... cuidar das suas necessidades como só eu sei cuidar... compartilhar tudo com você... Mas, agora, estou começando a duvidar das minhas escolhas..."_

O poderoso empresário Tohma Seguchi, sócio majoritário e fundador da N-G Records, único dono da N-G Visual Media e, futuramente, sócio majoritário da N-G Systems, músico talentoso, empreendedor e dedicado, uma raposa nos negócios, sempre buscando as melhores oportunidades, mesmo se tivesse que fabricá-las, era, para muitos que o admiravam, a competência em pessoa. E gostava disso, gostava de ter aqueles que o admiravam pendentes de seus favores e conselhos, desejosos da sua presença, desejosos de o servir. E quem não gostaria, não é mesmo?

Só não gostava de ser contrariado.

E quem gostava, realmente?

Por esse motivo, o loiro empresário de muitas qualidades fabulosas, e algumas temíveis imperfeições, estava há uns cinco minutos olhando pela grande janela envidraçada de seu apartamento no último andar de um elegante prédio em Nova York, cercado por todos os pequenos luxos que sua condição social lhe podia proporcionar, com a magnífica vista noturna do Central Park esparramada diante de seus olhos angustiados, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que acontecia do lado de fora, ao vai-e-vem frenético das vias iluminadas ao longe. Só conseguia pensar na conversa brusca, magoada que teve no meio da tarde. Preocupado por não ser atendido em suas ligações, ainda com a mão direita pousada levemente sobre o aparelho telefônico que havia acabado de desligar.

Olhou para o céu salpicado de estrelas, o horizonte ainda levemente rosado, e deu um longo suspiro, abandonando o emudecido iphone em seu pedestal de carregamento, ainda inseguro quanto a decisão que acabava de tomar, de largar tudo o que havia para resolver nos Estados Unidos, cancelar importantes reuniões de negócios, postergar assinaturas de contratos, deixar de entrevistar artistas muito promissores, para voar em direção ao outro lado do mundo, apenas para confortar e trazer à razão o seu parente mais querido.

" _Você sempre foi tão atencioso aos meus conselhos... Eiri-san... porque agora não quer entender... ?"_

Deixou sair outro suspiro e virou as costas para a bela vista novaiorquina, andando até o quarto, onde pegou sua pequena Louis Vuitton de viagem azul marinho, colocou em seu interior uma muda de roupa, o MacBook prateado, seu fiel companheiro em longas viagens, e alguns poucos itens de toucador, ajeitando tudo com movimentos calmos e meticulosos.

Voltou para a sala, com a valise pendurada no ombro direito, tirou o iphone dourado de seu lugar de honra sobre a escrivaninha estilo Louis XVI, deslizando os dedos distraidamente na madeira lustrosa, enquanto fazia digitar um número específico da memória. Massageou levemente a têmpora esquerda com a ponta dos dedos, franzindo o cenho.

Alguém atendeu do outro lado da linha.

"Ah, Boa noite, Nakagima-san, aqui quem fala é Seguchi, como vai? Sim, sim, vou bem, obrigado... Nakagima-san, sinto muito incomodar nesse horário, mas haveria possibilidade de prepararem um vôo para hoje? O mais breve que vocês conseguirem, por favor, preciso voar para Tóquio sem demora... Hã? Ah, certo... Só daqui a quatro horas... sei ... hum-hum, certo... sei, claro, eu entendo... sim, está perfeito, não há problema, peço perdão pelo incômodo. Reconheço que foi algo repentino... sim, sei que posso contar com vocês, muito obrigado, realmente... muito obrigado mesmo... hum-hum... então..."

Tohma começou a andar em direção a porta de saída do apartamento e consultou o seu rolex preto e dourado, no qual marcava seis e meia da noite.

"por volta das dez horas da noite estarei chegando aí... viajarei sozinho desta vez... não, não se preocupe com isso... sim, agradeço se me ligarem avisando... muito obrigado e até mais tarde, então."

Desfez a ligação, apertou o interfone, chamando o motorista, pousou a valise de viagem no chão por uns instantes para vestir o sobretudo negro, de gola felpuda, que estava pendurado no cabideiro ao lado da saída, calçou as luvas de couro negro que estavam no bolso direito da vestimenta, colocou o chapéu negro que estava pendurado no mesmo cabideiro, ajeitando a franja loira do jeito que já estava mais do que habituado a fazer, e deixou o apartamento, batendo a porta suavemente atrás de si.

Com passos graciosos, mas decididos, foi até o elevador e esperou pacientemente enquanto buscava outro número na memória do celular, fazendo-o ligar em seguida.

" _Você disse que meus conselhos são inúteis... disse que não me quer por perto se for desse jeito... mas eu sei que isso não é verdade... é totalmente improvável e absurdo... e eu não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas..."_

"Boa noite, Mrs. Brown, é o Seguchi, como vai? Tudo bem comigo... e aí na NG? Algum recado importante?... Sei... Sei... Ah, poderia fazer a gentileza de entrar em contato com Sakano-san? Ele irá resolver tudo... sim... Quem?... Não, por favor, diga que não me encontrou, sim? Estou adiantando minha volta para o Japão e só devo retornar à Nova York no próximo mês... então... Hã? Quem?"

O elevador chegou e ele entrou.

"Hã... poderia repetir, por favor? A ligação ficou ruim... O quê?... mas, como assim…?"

A porta do elevador abriu no térreo.

"Sakuma-san está me esperando aí? Certo... Noriko-san não está na casa? Eu os havia deixado na sala de mixagem 3 mais cedo… Ah, certo… Sei... Onde? Ah... certo..."

Um pouco mais perturbado e levemente confuso com as notícias recebidas, Tohma acenou distraidamente para o porteiro e saiu do prédio, indo entrar no Lincoln negro que o aguardava no meio fio.

"Sei... Como? ... uh... mas porque ele... bem, não importa... calma, Mrs. Brown, não se preocupe... diga a Ryuichi que devo chegar aí dentro de uns quinze minutos... um momento… "

Seguchi afastou o aparelho um pouco e disse ao motorista para onde ia.

"Bem... mais alguma coisa?... Então até daqui a pouco."

Desfez a ligação e afundou um pouco no confortável banco de couro creme, suspirando pesadamente. Coisas imprevistas aconteciam a todos de tempos em tempos. Até mesmo na vida de alguém tão atento aos pormenores, antenado as reviravoltas da vida como ele. Mas isso não significava que deveria gostar desses imprevistos. Meditou um pouco no porquê de um histérico, nas palavras de sua secretária, Ryuichi estar em seu escritório a uma hora dessas, esperando-o aflitivamente. Algo aconteceu, óbvio, algo sério, provavelmente, já que Ryuichi, seu querido amigo, companheiro, comparsa, etc, podia até se dar ao luxo de ter o gosto exótico de namorar a loucura, mas estava mais para histriônico do que histérico.

Olhou distraído pela janela do carro, onde a cidade passava em um borrão luminoso, vitrines, pessoas, veículos, tudo brilhante e agitado. Brilhante e agitado como o amigo cantor. Talvez fosse por isso que ele dizia gostar muito daquela cidade. Agitação e brilho? Sim. Histerismo e aflição? Não.

" _Ryuu-chan… O que aconteceu, companheiro…?"_

Mas não adiantava nada ficar criando inúmeras hipóteses na cabeça sem saber realmente o estado das coisas. Teria de ver pessoalmente o que estava acontecendo e, a partir daí, criar soluções, pois o cantor de olhos violeta, estando como estava bem no alto da seletíssima lista de pessoas muito importantes para Tohma Seguchi, demandava o mesmo tratamento que dispensava a aquela outra pessoa, que era o seu pequeno tormento atual.

Quinze minutos depois o Lincoln preto parou em frente ao prédio da N-G Records, filial Nova York, e um preocupado Tohma saiu apressado em direção às portas envidraçadas do hall de entrada, enumerando mentalmente tudo que deveria fazer e organizar para estar voando para Tóquio em quatro horas, mas sem abandonar muito trabalho inacabado para trás.

" _Eire-san, aflito... Ryuichi, aflito... o que mais pode acontecer...?"_

Perdido em pensamentos, nem bem colocou os pés no interior levemente aquecido do edifício quando uma sombra enorme pulou na sua frente, emitindo um som estranho e estridente, como uma aparição dos infernos.

"Eh?!" O loiro deu dois passos para trás, protegendo-se com os braços, em um movimento fajuto de karatê.

"Tohma-san!"

A sombra nada mais era do que Uesugi Tatsuha, seu jovem cunhado, que se inclinou frente ao rosto estarrecido do empresário, quase nariz contra nariz, com um sorriso imenso nos lábios, os tênis que usava ainda emitindo aquele guincho irritante ao serem sapateados no piso de granito negro.

"Ta-Tatsuha-kun..?"

"E aí, beleza? Viu o Ryuu-chan por aí?"

"Nani?"

"Ryuu-chan! Você viu?"

Tohma, após se recuperar do susto, se recompôs, e estreitou os olhos com enfado, fuzilando o jovem eufórico a sua frente.

"Pelos céus...! que modos são esses Tatsuha-kun? Abordando os outros como um touro enfurecido…! francamente...!"

"Ah, qualé! Ok, ok, sorry! Tohma-san, como vai? Lindo dia, não? Como vão os negócios? Trabalhando muito? E a maninha, tudo bem? Poderia me dizer onde posso encontrar o Ryuu-chan?"

Tatsuha parecia uma metralhadora desgovernada, cuspindo palavras na velocidade de luz, indo terminar com um grande sorriso ansioso.

Tohma olhou um pouco mais enfadado para o moreno por uns instantes, pensando em como é que ele não dava um nó na língua falando daquele jeito. A energia inesgotável da juventude podia ser muito irritante, às vezes.

"Vou bem, obrigado. Sim, o dia esteve lindo e os negócios vão bem, como sempre. Mika-san está bem, está em Kyoto, como você já deve saber, lugar onde você também deveria estar, não?"

Um leve sorriso afetado, enquanto omitia a informação mais importante. Foi com certo prazer que viu a expectativa crescer no rosto de Tatsuha enquanto esperava a resposta que mais queria ouvir.

"E?"

O moreno fez o um gesto exagerado com as mãos.

" _Hm... sim... eu sei onde está Ryuu-chan... e acho que não devo lhe dar essa informação, cunhadinho..."_

"Bom, agora, se me dá licença, tenho assuntos urgentes a atender."

Seguchi contornou o jovem a sua frente, indo em direção aos elevadores, saudando o porteiro com um aceno de cabeça de passagem. Já começava a entender a origem da aflição do amigo cantor. Tatsuha e seu jeito estabanado de ser e interagir. Como podia haver dois irmãos tão diferentes assim, como Tatsuha e Eire?

"Ei! Tohma! Espera!" Tatsuha foi atrás. "Você não disse onde posso encontrar o Ryuu-chan!"

O empresário apertou o botão do elevador privativo do presidente e as portas se abriram docemente.

"É mesmo? Não disse, não?"

Era a indiferença em pessoa.

"Não, não disse."

Tatsuha olhava o outro ansiosamente desconfiado.

"Ah! Bem..."

Tohma deu um longo olhar pensativo ao jovem e impaciente Uesugi, enquanto se apoiava na porta aberta do elevador.

"Sim?"

O outro estava dando pequenos saltinhos de ansiedade.

"Hm, me desculpe, mas porque você está procurando-o dessa forma, hm, desvairada...?"

" _Você, meu jovem cunhado, que fez Ryuichi se esconder na minha sala, vai ter que se explicar muito bem explicado…"_

"Quero dizer, vocês dois não se tornaram bem próximos? Seria de se esperar que você tivesse alguma idéia de onde encontrá-lo e não eu, que acabei de chegar e tecnicamente nem poderia saber o que sucedeu a Sakuma-san, não é mesmo?"

Sorriu o sorriso costumeiro, para indignação do jovem moreno.

"Argh, Tohma! Deixa de jogo e me diz logo onde está o Ryuu-chan! Se há uma coisa que eu aprendi muito bem é que você, não sei como, é capaz de saber tudo! Principalmente no que diz respeito a meu oniisan e, pelo que pude perceber, a Ryuichi também!"

O sorriso morreu de imediato.

"Você parece bem seguro no que diz... Então, se sou esse oráculo da vida alheia, me dê um bom motivo para que eu compartilhe com você esses meus preciosos conhecimentos secretos..."

Certamente sabia muitas coisas e o que não sabia, algo ou alguém lhe trazia a informação, como se fosse um ímã das informações que lhe interessavam. O que podia fazer?

"Eu sou seu mais que adorável cunhado, pombas!" retorquiu o moreno quase aos gritos.

Tohma cruzou os braços.

"Oh, perdão, querido Tatsuha, mas isso não é o suficiente... forneça-me algo que me motive a falar, por favor, algo como, por exemplo, o que realmente aconteceu aqui, entre vocês dois."

Tatsuha bufou.

"Eu não acredito que você queira saber o que aconteceu em detalhes!"

Um leve sorriso maldoso.

"Vamos, por favor, não seja tímido... afinal, como você mesmo disse, estamos em família, não?"

Eles se encaram por uns segundos e Tatsuha desviou o olhar um pouco embaraçado, enquanto Tohma ajeitava a franja, sossegadamente.

"Nada? Nenhuma palavra mais?"

Ao não obter resposta alguma, Tohma virou-se e entrou no elevador.

"Então tenha uma boa noite, Tatsuha-kun."

"Espera!"

Tatsuha adiantou-se e segurou a porta do elevador, ainda sem olhar para o outro e respirou fundo.

"Eu e Ryuu-chan... a gente estava se acertando, entende... estava correndo tudo bem, mas aí... aí... ele se afastou... e saiu correndo, sumiu!"

O moreno olhou para Seguchi com uma certa tristeza e desespero.

"Eu já procurei em tudo quanto é lugar e nada! O porteiro me disse que ele não saiu do prédio, mas eu já não sei onde procurar! Por favor, Tohma-san, me diz onde posso encontrá-lo! Eu preciso falar com ele!"

Tohma olhou-o por um tempo em silêncio, não se sentindo nem meio comovido com os sentimentos que via brilhar nos olhos do rapaz de cabelos negros, muito pelo contrário, não o afetava em nada. Era com Ryuichi que se preocupava cada vez mais.

"E o quê o fez agir dessa forma? O quê aconteceu?"

"Nada!" defendeu-se Tatsuha. "Não aconteceu nada! Nem teve tempo de acontecer algo e quando eu pensei que aconteceria, que eu poderia dar o seguinte passo, ele saiu correndo, alucinado, gritando que não podia ser o meu LoonyB!" Frustração; seu nome era Tatsuha. "O que, diabos, ele quis dizer com isso?!"

Ouvir esse apelido novamente depois de tantos anos passados foi como sofrer um choque elétrico. Ou levar um murro no meio da cara. Qualquer coisa assim, improvável, inesperada e dolorosa. Um leve mal-estar envolveu o empresário e, procurando disfarçar sua perturbação, desviou o olhar e apertou o botão do último andar.

"Uh... ele disse isso, é?..."

Tohma respirou fundo, afastou a mão de Tatsuha e segurou a porta do elevador. Já sabia o que havia acontecido. E o quadro não poderia ser mais dramático.

"Bom... vejamos... levando em consideração tudo que aconteceu entre vocês... se é que estou perto de entender o que aconteceu realmente... imagino que deve ter dado para entender um pouco o que ele quis dizer, não?"

Frios olhos verdes encararam aflitos olhos negros seriamente.

"Ele não quer ser seu LoonyB..."

Tatsuha parecia alguém prestes a se descabelar.

"Mas o quê é essa droga de LoonyB?! Porque ele, de repente, parecia tão preocupado com isso?! "olhou para Tohma com ferocidade. "Você sabe, não é, Tohma? NÃO SABE? É claro que sabe! É claro que entendeu tudo! E VAI TER QUE ME DIZER O QUE É!"

" _Nem se você tivesse cabelos loiros, e fosse alguns centímetros mais alto, eu diria o que sei sobre isso, Tatsuha-kun..."_

Tohma nem piscou e continuou observando-o com fingido ar ausente, enquanto sua mente processava a 15.000 RPM o que deveria fazer em relação a essa nova e desnorteante informação, um pouco decepcionado consigo mesmo por não ter percebido nada até então.

Encarou o outro de forma inexpressiva por mais alguns segundos até Tatsuha começar a abrir a boca novamente para falar, o que o fez erguer a mão pedindo silêncio.

"Espera… Vamos fazer o seguinte... Primeiro, por favor, pare de tentar romper meus tímpanos com esse seu destempero juvenil e me deixe subir de uma vez para os meus compromissos... escuta... prometo que, quando encontrar Sakuma-san, se é que isso vai acontecer, irei conversar com ele sobre, hã, a sua saudade arrependida, está bem? Está bom assim...? Sinto muito, mas é só o que poderei fazer por você neste momento..." tirou a mão da porta. "Até outra hora, Tatsuha-kun."

Tohma ficou olhando o rosto indignado do jovem Uesugi, chegando mesmo a emitir um débil sorriso, até desaparecer atrás das portas de aço polido e o elevador começar a subir, o sorriso forçado sendo-lhe devolvido pelo metal frio.

" _LoonyB…"_

Como ainda podia ser tão vulnerável a uma palavrinha tão boba? Como? Como uma palavrinha tão tola podia trazer à tona sentimentos que pensou haver desaparecido nas brumas do tempo?

Passou uma mão pelos olhos, descendo pelo rosto todo. Depois esfregou os olhos com força e deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos, fazendo o chapéu, do qual tinha tanto ciúme, cair no chão abandonado.

"LoonyBunny…"

Deslizava as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, como se tentasse apagar o que havia ouvido, sentindo ganas de berrar bem alto para aliviar o stress.

Medo e expectativa, negação e esperança, era o que aquela palavra conseguia extrair do distinto empresário.

"LonnyB… LoonyBunny… LoonyB… LoonyB…!"

Estava perdendo o controle.

" _Acalme-se…!_ _D_ _roga…!"_

Se emperdigou, apanhou o chapéu e voltou a colocá-lo na cabeça, ajeitando a franja demoradamente, até ficar satisfeito, até ficar mais calmo.

E suspirou.

"Ahhn, céus... o que é isso agora...?"

Era só o quê faltava, o revival de um passado quase esquecido. Nunca imaginaria que uma investida mais séria de Tatsuha em Ryuichi pudesse gerar uma reação desse nível. Não, não esperava por isso mesmo.

"LoonyB..."

Fechou os olhos e encostou-se na parede dos fundos do elevador, sentindo nas costas o leve trepidar da maquinagem agindo para movimentar todo aquele metal trabalhado, indiferente ao drama que revolvia na mente daquele que conduzia para o alto, aquele que recitava o apelido quase como um mantra, conduzindo-se à uma época na qual não era somente o companheiro musical de Ryuichi, um amigo. À época em que eles eram um casal enamorado.

"LoonyB…"

Como ia resolver mais essa situação? Uma situação na qual estava intimamente envolvido, que era de sua total responsabilidade. Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha de voltar ao Japão, encontrar Eiri-san, falar com ele e… dar um jeito em tudo.

Por isso, ter de lidar com Ryuichi e sua provável recaída, era uma tarefa para a qual não estava nem minimamente preparado.

E seria mesmo uma recaída?

Talvez fosse apenas uma desculpa para a fuga.

Ryuichi poderia ter puxado isso do passado apenas para dar graça e suavidade à rejeição, sem ofender demais. Quem sabe...

Mas...

Talvez tivesse sido melhor dizer a Tatsuha onde encontrar seu amigo cantor e que eles dois resolvessem as diferenças.

Não. Isso seria uma espécie de traição e seu querido amigo não merecia algo assim.

E se fosse uma recaída… como lidar com isso…? E se…?

" _LoonyB... quase nem me lembrava mais que havia inventado essa bobagem a mais de cinco anos atrás."_

Apelidos tolos entre pessoas apaixonadas era o que de mais patético poderia surgir dentro de um relacionamento. E era o que mais acontecia.

E quando era entre duas pessoas com veia musical… era muito mais do que patético. Era ridículo… docemente rídiculo...

"LoonyB, LoonyB, onde está meu LoonyB...? meu querido, adorado, tão amado LoonyB... onde está...?"

Cantarolou quase sem perceber e deu um leve sorriso com as lembranças que essa palavra evocava.

Bala de caramelo... Chocolate quente... Dias felizes... Dias tempestuosos…

" _... E se ele quiser voltar… para mim… depois de todos esses anos… o que vou fazer…? O que… vou fazer...?_

Tohma sacudiu a cabeça para espantar as memórias e pensamentos que discutiam em sua mente atormentada. Sacou o celular novamente e fez digitar um outro número da memória, sentindo-se muito intranqüilo, como se diante de uma tempestade para qual não houvesse como se proteger. Aguardou com certa impaciência atenderem do outro lado, o que só aconteceu quando as portas do elevador se abriram no último andar.

"Mika? Ah, olá, meu bem...! Nossa... como é bom ouvir a sua voz... sim, também estou com saudades... E aí? Tudo tranqüilo?..."

Saiu do elevador e dirigiu-se ao fundo do corredor, onde, a esquerda, haviam três daquelas máquinas de vender doces, refrigerantes e bebidas quentes.

"Que bom... e seu pai? Está melhor?... Ah, que bom..."

Parou em frente à de doces e tirou umas moedas de um dos bolsos do casaco.

"hehehehe... é mesmo?... Ah! Ele está por aqui..."

Apertou o botão que dizia 'bala de caramelo'.

"Vadiando como sempre... sim, querida, darei seu recado a ele..."

Pegou o saquinho de doces e colocou no bolso direito do casaco. Apertou o botão que dizia 'barra de chocolate ao leite'.

"Hahahah! Com certeza isso o fará voltar correndo!... sim, direi a ele..."

Colocou o chocolate no mesmo bolso onde estavam as balas e foi até a máquina de bebidas quentes.

"E você e o bebê? Tudo bem? ... O que o médico disse? ... sei... hum, hum..."

Colocou umas moedas na máquina e um copo de papel no suporte correspondente, apertando o botão que dizia 'chocolate quente'.

"Então, de agora em diante nada de fast food, certo? ... Ahn... não, não, nem adianta vir com manha, foi o médico que disse, não? ...Uh?... hehehehe... Ah, é?... pois quando eu voltar, irei pessoalmente supervisionar a sua alimentação e aí vamos ver se você vai continuar a comer essas porcarias... hahaha! Sim, sou muito controlador, sim! E você não fica muito atrás, meu bem."

Ficou observando o líquido cheiroso e fumegante cair no copo.

"Hã?... Ahn... sim, falei com ele... é... isso... sei... ahn... você acha?... hm... sinto muito, mas não concordo..."

Pegou uma das tampinhas que estavam perto dos copos limpos e fechou aquele que acabava de ficar cheio.

"Não, não concordo em absoluto e por isso estou adiantando minha volta... Não, Mika... eu tenho que fazer algo sobre esse assunto... já está indo longe demais... Ah, é? E se ele tiver uma crise novamente? Shindou-san não me pareceu capaz de lidar com isso... você acha?... então por que ele me ligou? ... sei... sinto muito, mas não posso concordar com isso... ele é apenas uma criança desmiolada!... Não, de forma alguma, sou eu que devo cuidar do bem-estar de Eiri-san!... Não! EU!..."

Durante um breve e incômodo momento de silêncio, Tohma olhou para o copo que tinha na mão e de imediato colocou-o no suporte novamente como se de veneno se tratasse. Seria isso sabotagem do seu subconsciente? Provocar recordações até ter aquilo que não podia querer ter no momento atual? Rumou para a máquina de refrigerantes e escolheu 'coca-cola', uma bebida que detestava, mas que Ryuichi adorava.

"Sim... O quê?!... porque você está dizendo uma coisa dessas?!... você está brincando, ne?... Vamos... é sério?... Mika?... Você está chorando?!...

" _Ah, céus... ninguém merece..."_

"Por favor, se acalme, está bem?... No seu estado você não pode se alterar dessa forma... Me escuta, está bem?... Eu prometi cuidar de vocês dois, não prometi?... Me escuta, meu bem... eu não prometi? ... então me deixa resolver tudo e... shiiiu, calma... me escuta, gatinha... minha linda gatinha... quando eu voltar e esse pesadelo todo tiver acabado, vamos ter um tempo só para nós dois, certo? ... é... sei lá... vou tirar uma semana de férias... isso... dane-se tudo... é... acho que posso fazer algo assim para alegrar minha esposa, não?... Não sei... o que você quiser... sim, pode ser... o que você quiser, meu bem... serei todo seu... isso... pode abusar...hehe... ahn, não, comida-porcaria, não... hm... isso é golpe baixo... hehehe... ok, ok, só de vez em quando, está bem? ... e chega de ter idéia estranhas, ok?... certo... agora me deixa desligar que eu tenho um monte de coisas a resolver ainda antes de viajar... diz... hm... ahn... hm... bem... hm...ah, ok, está bem... ei, quem você pensa que eu sou?... hm... mas eu só disse... hm... sei... tá... tá, eu prometo... satisfeita? ... está certo... hum, hum... ligo sim... também... outro... até."

Depois de desligar, Tohma soltou um longo suspiro e encostou a testa por uns segundos na máquina de refrigerantes. Os eventos estavam como cavalos desembestados ladeira abaixo e isso era algo que não o agradava nem um pouco. Pegou o refrigerante que esperava pacientemente na bandejinha de saída da máquina e, com outro suspiro deu a volta e foi em direção a sala de portas duplas que ficava no final do corredor.

" _O que Mika esperava ouvir ao fazer uma pergunta daquelas? ... O quê? ... A verdade? ... Será que ela realmente queria saber a verdade?"_

" _... Que pergunta mais sem sentido e idiota ..."_

" _Não estou casado com ela? Não vivo com ela como um casal normal e saudável viveria? Não a trato com todo o carinho com que um marido deve tratar sua esposa? Nós vamos ter um filho, caramba!"_

" _Será que não está bom? Não é o suficiente? ..."_

" _Sinceramente, quando seu brilhantismo e inteligência dão lugar a inseguranças e perguntas imprudentes, sinto vontade de correr para longe."_

" _... ou voltar…"_

Tohma chegou à sua sala e esperou uns segundos para recompor o seu semblante descontraído de sempre antes de entrar e ser recebido por uma jovem senhora de macios cabelos castanhos e um azulado olhar preocupado, sentada atrás de uma mesa ao fundo da espaçosa e bem decorada sala.

\- Boa noite, Mrs. Brown. - saudou já com o seu jeito tranqüilo, que, naquele momento, era um pouco fingido.

A mulher levantou-se com um sorriso.

"Mr. Seguchi! Boa noite! Ainda bem que o senhor voltou!"

O loiro empresário foi se aproximando calmamente.

"Algum problema? E Sakuma-san?"

"Ah, não, senhor, não, nenhum problema com a empresa. Desculpe-me. É só que fiquei preocupada com Mr. Sakuma. Ele parecia um pouco assustado e eu já estava até pensando em entrar em contato com o senhor. Ainda bem que o senhor ligou. Ele quis ficar na sua sala." ela indicou uma porta do lado esquerdo.

Tohma olhou por um segundo para a porta, com certo receio e expectativa, e depois se voltou novamente para sua secretária.

"Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, como estou voltando para o Japão hoje mesmo, vou precisar levar a papelada da fusão para analisar melhor durante o voo. Por favor, poderia providenciar tudo para dentro de..." consultou o relógio e viu que já era quase sete horas da noite. "meia hora? Eu gostaria de levar a documentação toda quando terminar o que vim fazer aqui."

"Claro. Terei tudo pronto para quando o senhor precisar."

"Certo. Poderia também ligar para Mr. Carter e marcar uma videoconferência para qualquer dia da semana que vem? Diga que é sobre o contrato de parceria inconcluso. Ah! Ligue também para Mr. Peterson e diga-lhe que já me decidi e que quero uma invasão agressiva como ele sugeriu. Diga-lhe que entrarei em contato chegar a Tóquio."

"Sim, senhor."

"Obrigado. Bom, É isso, então. Agora vamos ver o que posso fazer por meu amigo." Sorriu e se virou, indo até a porta do escritório. "Ah, e, por favor, assim que terminar com o que pedi, vá para casa descansar, está bem? Pode deixar os papéis sobre a sua mesa, que pegarei quando sair."

"Certamente, senhor. Muito obrigada, senhor."

Tohma entrou na sala e, dando uma vista geral, não viu nem sinal do amigo.

"Ryuu-chan?" chamou para a sala vazia enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

"Ahn... Ryuu-chan?" Olhava intrigado pela sala, estranhando todo aquele silêncio, quando…

"KYAAAA! TOHMA-CHAN!"

… um vulto pulou detrás da grande mesa que ficava perto da janela, planando como uma grande ave em sua direção.

"Eh...?"

Tohma só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida, antes de ter seu pescoço envolvido por braços e um corpo chocar fortemente com o seu.

"Aahh!"

Com o impacto repentino não teve como se segurar e perdeu o equilíbrio, acabando meio sentado, meio deitado no chão, a latinha de refrigerante que trazia na mão indo se chocar contra algo ao longe.

"Uff..."

"Na no da! Porque demorou tanto, Tohma-chan? Estou esperando há séculos!" disse um agitado Ryuichi, todo largado sobre o corpo do loiro, em um abraço de urso. "Eu queria taaaanto ver você e você não chegava nuuunca!"

"Ai… Ryuichi..." gemeu Tohma dolorido e sufocado, a vista semi-obstruída por uma mata de cheirosos cabelos escuros. Ficou imaginando se aquele seria o dia de 'vamos dar um susto de morte em Tohma Seguchi'.

Grandes e cintilantes olhos violeta apareceram a centímetros dos do loiro.

"Ai? Por que você disse 'ai'? Que foi? O que está doendo? Você está doente?"

Ryuichi afastou-se um pouco e olhou o amigo detidamente, preocupado.

"Tohma-chan está doente? Por isso demorou tanto?"

Tohma incorporou-se o melhor que pode, ajeitando-se no chão.

"Não Ryuu-chan... é que acabo de ser atropelado, sabe... e isso dói..." murmurou esfregando o cotovelo esquerdo que havia recebido parte da colisão com o chão.

"Quê?! Atropelado?!" exclamou um alarmado Ryuichi "Quando? Agora? Quando vinha para cá? Aahh! Você está bem?!" começou a apalpar o corpo de Tohma de forma frenética. "Será que não quebrou nada?!"

Quando as hábeis mãos de Ryuichi começaram a descer-lhe pelos quadris, Tohma segurou os pulsos do outro, afastando-o de si.

"Não é nada disso! Eu fui atropelado sim, mas foi por VOCÊ!" disse meio chateado, soltando-o. "Céus, Ryuichi...! Eu já não pedi para você não pular em cima de mim desse jeito...?!"

"Oh... uh, desculpa, Tohma..."

Um amuado Ryuichi abaixou o olhar, entristecendo.

"Gomen ne... mas é que fiquei tão feliz em ouvir sua voz que não consegui me controlar..."

" _Você quase nunca consegue se controlar, Ryuichi. Acho que nem sabe o que isso significa."_

"Ah, tudo bem, tudo bem... vamos esquecer isso, está bem?... Só não pule em cima de mim novamente, tá?" disse conciliador, com o sorrisinho característico surgindo no rosto, e sendo correspondido imediatamente. "E agora me diz... porque você queria me ver?"

"Ahh..."

Um leve colorido espalhou-se pelo rosto do cantor que olhou para outro lado, vendo a latinha de refrigerante perto de um jarro de planta.

"Você trouxe isso para mim?" perguntou apontando e diante do assentimento do loiro andou de gatas até lá, pegando a latinha.

"Obrigado! Tava querendo uma mesmo!"

O cantor sentou ajoelhado no chão e abriu a lata que começou a espirrar espuma para todo lado.

"Ups!"

Uma risadinha alegre e começou a beber rapidamente para evitar uma bagunça maior enquanto virava o rosto um pouco em direção a Tohma, que já havia se levantado e estava ajeitando as roupas e recolocando o chapéu.

Ryuichi deu uma boa olhada no amigo loiro e parou de beber uns instantes, limpando a boca com as costas da mão esquerda.

"Ah, Você fica tão lindo com essa roupa!"

Ao ouvir repentino elogio Tohma levantou uma sobrancelha e inspecionou rapidamente o próprio corpo, que estava vestido com um clássico terno de seda cinza escuro, camisa vinho de casimira e cola alta, sobretudo e chapéu. Tudo como de costume. Normal.

"Assim, essa roupa fica tão bem em você! Tudo combinando! Bem a sua cara mesmo no da!" Ryuichi sorriu meigo e voltou a beber, as bochechas se tingindo de rosa novamente.

Tohma deu uma breve risada prazerosa, tirou as luvas, guardando-as no bolso do casaco, e se aproximou. Estava aliviado que fosse o Ryuichi infantil que estava ali. Com esse podia lidar tranquilamente.

" _Ele está como sempre foi, atualmente… não há recaída… o passado continua no passado…"_

"Hm... obrigado. E você fica perfeito com qualquer coisa, Ryuu-chan. Até mesmo com esse jeans básico." disse divertido, piscando um olho e estendeu a mão muito branca, de longos dedos finos, uma mão de tecladista.

"Vem, vamos conversar..."

Esperou que Ryuichi se levantasse e conduziu-o até um sofá que havia num dos lados da sala.

"Agora me diz o que você queria falar comigo..." olhou dentro daqueles incríveis olhos luminosos, de um violeta escuro hipnótico. "É sobre Tatsuha-kun?" arriscou. "encontrei-o agora a pouco, procurando por você pelos corredores."

Ryuichi sobressaltou-se, arregalando os olhos.

"Você não disse que eu estava aqui, disse?" perguntou preocupado, só se acalmando quando Tohma negou com a cabeça.

Voltou a se recostar no sofá, suspirando, e pegou Kumagoro que estava pendurado no cinto.

"Que bom... não quero falar com ele agora... na no da..."

Tohma apoiou um braço no encosto do sofá e o rosto na mão e por um tempo ficou apenas observando o amigo brincar com Kumagoro, enquanto entoava uma melodia muito parecida com a de Sleepless Beauty, o felpudo coelho rosa sendo agitado em uma dança ritmada.

" _LoonyBunny, LoonyB…"_

Ele era realmente um homem muito bonito e Tohma tinha um vasto conhecimento a respeito desse assunto. Vastíssimo. Tudo nele parecia ter sido feito para ser visto e adorado. Com aquele rosto de garoto mal saído da adolescência, de olhos grandes e doces, o corpo magro e bem proporcionado, de longas pernas, que realmente davam vontade de tocar, o seu amigo querido era irresistível de muitas formas. E o loiro empresário, provavelmente, conhecia todas essas formas.

Tão adorável.

Até podia compreender o desespero de Tatsuha ao ser rejeitado por uma criatura tão bem feita assim.

" _Será que Ryuichi ainda sente cócegas quando lhe dão mordidinhas na cintura? Ele chegava a chorar de tanto rir..."_

"Pensei que você gostasse de estar com Tatsuha." comentou, incentivando seu amigo a falar ao mesmo tempo em que procurava apaziguar os pensamentos que começavam a esvoaçar por sua mente. "Pensei que você achasse divertido."

Ryuichi deu um longo suspiro e abraçou Kumagoro.

"Ah, ne ne... ele é uma gracinha... e eu gosto dele, sim... nós fomos visitar o parque aquático outro dia, sabe? Foi muuuito legal!" riu um pouco, lembrando-se. "Eu não sabia que alguém podia escorregar daquele jeito..." riu mais um pouco. "Ele é muito divertido e me sinto feliz com ele... mas..." abraçou Kumagoro mais forte. "eu não quero ser LoonyB para Taty-chan, sabe?... E disse isso para ele... não é, Kumagoro? ... não para Taty-chan..." mordeu a orelha felpuda do coelho de pelúcia e virou os olhos para o amigo ao lado.

Tohma afastou suavemente uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Ryuichi, brincando um pouco com os fios macios entre os dedos.

"Hm... acho que Tatsuha ficou meio confuso com o que você disse, Ryuu-chan..." disse em voz baixa, sentindo-se meio hipnotizado. "Me desculpe, mas acho que você precisa falar com ele… Ele… "

"Falar porque não quero ser LoonyB para ele? Posso dizer a ele, Tohma-chan?" interrompeu Ryuichi inclinando-se para o outro, o rosto cheio de expectativa. "Dizer que só posso ser LoonyB para meu Daddy…?"

" _Perigo... perigo_ _…_ _perigo!"_

"Eh... você não disse que o achava realmente agradável?" cortou Tohma depressa, inclinando-se um pouco para trás. O ênfase no 'meu' fez um leve arrepio percorrer o corpo do loiro. "Acho que me lembro disso. Como também me lembro de você ter dito que o achava bem bonito. É. Bonito e agradável. Então, não está bom? Porque não deixamos esse assunto de LoonyB no passado?"

"Passado? ... hm... passado... passado... - colocando um dedo sobre a boca, Ryuichi fez um ar pensativo por uns instantes, olhando para cima e depois estalou os dedos. - Ah!, Com aquele ferro? Passar roupa? - Sorriu, feliz com sua dedução, mas depois fez cara de dúvida. "Ahn... mas o que você quis dizer com isso?"

Tohma já estava há uns segundos olhando Ryuichi com jeito de 'Você está tirando uma com a minha cara, não é?' Sempre tinha a impressão que o amigo fazia isso de propósito só para desconcertar os outros.

"Eu quis dizer o tempo que já passou... ah, não importa. O que eu quero dizer é que devemos esquecer esse assunto de..."

Ryuichi passou uma mão pelos olhos com força.

"Por que?... Porque devemos esquecer...?"

" _Ai, ai_ _… ele mudou…_ _"_

"Ryuichi… eu só quis dizer…"

"O que, Tohma? O que você quis dizer? Que o que não tem mais importância para você deve ser esquecido? É isso?"

O rosto de Ryuichi ficou definitivamente sério.

E o de Tohma também, sentindo que estava em perigo iminente de ter uma conversa que não houve há três anos atrás.

"Ei, não foi assim que eu quis dizer. Estou só…"

"Por que você fica dizendo essas coisas? … não vê que não adianta? ... eu não consigo esquecer... eu vim para o outro lado do mundo e não pude esquecer..."

Ryuichi passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhando o outro com um brilho intenso no olhar.

"Você pode entender isso, Gênio Tohma? ... Pode entender que eu não consigo esquecer você? Fique feliz, cara! Parabenize-se! Você se casou! Você me traiu! E eu não consigo esquecer você! Olha só, você é inesquecível! O Insuperável Tohma Seguchi! Urra!

Ryuichi amassou com um pouco de força demais a latinha vazia de refrigerante que ainda tinha na mão e a jogou na lata de lixo mais próxima, em um arremesso perfeito.

"Por isso, por favor, pare de empurrar o irmão de Eiri-san para cima de mim… ok...?"

" _Ele não me esqueceu_ _…_ _o que faço agora_ _…_ _? Ele não me esqueceu_ _…_ _não me esqueceu..."_

"Eu... eu sinto muito, Ryuichi... pensei que a companhia de Tatsuha-kun lhe agradasse... Por favor, me perdoe… não percebi que você se sentia incomodado..."

Tohma passou os dedos pela testa e olhou o relógio, onde marcavam sete e meia. Sentia-se envergonhado por deixar a conversa chega a aquele ponto. Sentia-se mais envergonhado ainda por estar contente com a tempestuosa declaração de profunda afeição. Não devia sentir aquele contentamento. Não devia seguir por esse caminho. Não devia… mas, ora bolas, quem não gostava de ser tão querido, não é mesmo…?

"Droga… Você fica aí, olhando esse relógio idiota como se quisesse ir embora logo, querendo se livrar de mim. Quer saber o que me incomoda de verdade? É essa sua indiferença a minha pessoa… "

" _O quê…!?"_

"Ah, isso é muito injusto da sua parte. Não acredito que você já não saiba muito bem a importância que tem para mim. Sim, eu sou um homem de negócios e tenho horários a cumprir, mas isso não quer dizer que sou indiferente a você, Ryuichi Sakuma! Você, só você pode me acusar de muitas coisas, muitas coisas mesmo, e eu sei que sou culpado de todas elas, mas não pode me acusar de ser indiferente a você! Você que foi embora! Agora não venha me acusar de indiferença! Pois eu NUNCA fui e NUNCA serei indiferente a VOCÊ!"

Eles se encararam por breves segundos. Ambos alterados, como se estivessem medindo forças por meio do olhar. E então Ryuichi deu um sensual sorriso matreiro.

"Hm… verdade… Daddy?"

Foi tudo bem rápido. Tohma mal teve tempo de perceber a aproximação das mãos do cantor, que segurou-lhe o rosto com firmeza, e então sentiu outros lábios pressionando os seus com certa força, mas não a ponto de machucar. Ficou por uns instantes sem qualquer reação, os olhos levemente arregalados, sentindo uma emoção que não deveria sentir, tentando forçar-se a lembrar que precisava providenciar pequenas coisas antes de voar para o Japão, alguns contatos a fazer, documentos que deveriam ser revisados, etc, etc.

No entanto, apesar da abundância de compromissos e obrigações que o esperavam mundo afora, apesar da luta por reprimir sentimentos que buscavam emergir, quando sentiu a língua do moreno pedindo passagem, não duvidou nem meio segundo e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo a invasão sem qualquer resistência. Nem se lembrava de como era-lhe instintiva essa reação. Até fechou os olhos e deixou-o jogar em sua boca como bem entendesse, correspondendo de forma tranqüila. Era como voltar para casa.

Com efeito, se havia algo de que Tohma gostava era da boca de Ryuichi. Gostava do formato, da maciez e do que ele era capaz de fazer com ela.

Pena o gosto meio enjoativo de coca-cola.

" _Devia ter dado a ele umas balas..."_

" _Ahn... tinha esquecido de como ele beija bem..."_

" _Acho... que... hm..."_

" _Só mais... um pouquinho... hm..."_

" _Uf... quente... hm..."_

" _Hmm... essa... boca...hm..."_

" _Ahnn... hm... e... essas... mãos..."_

" _?"_

" _Epa...!"_

" _Mãos?!"_

" _!"_

" _Ah_ _! Que estou fazendo deitado?!"_

Rápido como um raio, Tohma acordou para a realidade, percebendo que não só estava deitado no sofá, com Ryuichi por cima, fazendo-lhe algo sumamente prazeroso no pescoço com a boca, como tinha as mãos dele enfiadas por dentro da camisa, que já estava aberta, acariciando-lhe o corpo livremente.

Era uma situação crítica.

" _Eu sou casado agora… eu vou ser pai… não posso me deixar levar desse jeito…"_

"Ahn... Ryuichi..." sentindo-se incendiar de uma forma que há muito tempo não sentia, deteve uma das mãos do cantor que se infiltrava por suas calças e empurrou-lhe de leve o ombro com a outra mão. "Não... por favor..."

"Shhh... está tudo bem... Daddy..." murmurou a voz quente de Ryuichi no ouvido de Tohma e este percebeu, com um estremecimento, que a situação não era crítica, não, era muito mais do que isso, era catastrófica. O roçar daquele corpo sobre o seu lhe dizia isso, aquela boca que voltou a se apossar da sua com uma voracidade quase dolorosa, dizia que a situação estava muito perto do ponto sem retorno.

"Daddy, Daddy… meu amado, adorado, Daddy, Daddy… "

Não sabia que sentia tantas saudades, nem que sentia tanta falta daquela afinidade, daquele entendimento mútuo que havia entre eles, em todos os níveis. Até mesmo tinha esquecido que era conhecido de muitas formas por outro alguém.

Mas…

" _Eu sou casado…"_

Não podia…

" _Eu vou ser pai…"_

Definitivamente... não…

" _Não posso me entregar assim…"_

"Por favor, Ryuichi... não..." Tohma fez o que pode para sair com delicadeza dos braços do amigo e deslizou as pernas para o lado, para fora do sofá, enquanto recebia outro beijo devorador e irresistível. Quando as bocas se afastaram novamente, ele conseguiu escorregar o corpo para fora e terminou sentado no chão, com o braço esquerdo de Ryuichi apoiado no ombro, tentando deter a fuga.

"uf... acho que... estou... perdendo o jeito..." murmurou Ryuichi e passou o outro braço pelo pescoço de Tohma. "Você não conseguia..." depositou-lhe um beijo na curva do pescoço. "escapar de mim..." outro beijo chupado. "tão facilmente... Daddy, Daddy..."

A voz de Ryuichi era rouca e quente, ronronante e séria, e Tohma sentiu seu bom senso começar a embotar novamente.

"Não... você não... perdeu o jeito..." murmurou o loiro empresário com a respiração entrecortada. "talvez eu tenha... ficado mais... resistente..."

"Hmm... que pena..." retorquiu o moreno e escorregou também para o chão, ainda com os braços ao redor do outro. "Mas talvez se eu insistir..." deslizou uma das mãos por entre as pernas de Tohma, que tentou segurar o braço do cantor antes que fosse tarde demais.

"Não, Ryuichi... eu não... ah...!" ofegou ao ter seu pênis desperto apertado pelos ágeis dedos do cantor que, naquela hora, estava longe de ser o Ryuichi alegre e infantil, obcecado por um coelho de pelúcia rosa, que todos conheciam e, sim, próximo ao sensual e inebriante homem de trinta e um anos que Tohma conhecia de longa data. Que sabia como fazer para obter tudo que queria dele.

"Daddy, Daddy... aqui estou… aqui estou só prá você… meu querido, adorado, muito amado Daddy, Daddy… amarei você… para sempre e sempre... meu Daddy, Daddy..."

Aquela musiquinha boba, cantada no ouvido daquele jeito, fez Tohma voltar no tempo em uma viagem vertiginosa, para um tempo em que o amor era cantado tolamente entre travesseiros macios e lençóis perfumados, enquanto era amado por um Ryuichi que sabia tudo a respeito do como o amar.

"Vai… é a sua vez… Daddy…"

" _Eu sou casado… eu vou ser pai..."_

"Ah… Bunny… por favor..."

" _... E estou perdido..."_

Ryuichi estava abrindo-lhe as calças e Tohma, apesar de todo o prazer que estava sentindo, ansioso por continuar sentindo, afastou aquela mão atrevida com determinação.

"Não... por favor, não… não posso..." desvencilhou-se do outro como pode e levantou-se num salto cambaleante, mas decidido. Sentia tamanha vontade de se deixar levar que estava assustado. Muito assustado por Tohma Seguchi ainda ser tão suscetível ao poder de sedução, ao poder das carícias de Ryuichi Sakuma.

" _...Kami-sama me proteja… eu sou casado… eu vou ser pai... e ainda sou apaixonado por esse homem..."_

"Daddy..." começou a protestar Ryuichi, preparando-se para se levantar também quando...

BLAM!

...ouviu-se um estrondo proveniente da porta da sala.

"TOHMA!"

O estridente berro de uma voz feminina fez-se presente, como o choque de um jato de água gelada, enquanto a porta era arremessada com violência contra a parede, quase saindo das dobradiças.

O dono do nome gritado, após levar seu terceiro susto no mesmo dia, virou-se sobressaltado para a porta e deu de cara com uma agitada Noriko.

"Eh...?"

A bela tecladista olhou-o de cima a baixo rapidamente e apontou um dedo acusador em direção ao outro tecladista do Nittle Grasper.

"Ahhh...! O-o que é isso?!"

Tohma olhou confuso e espantado para Noriko por uns segundos e depois para si mesmo. Percebeu de imediato o porquê da indignação da amiga ao ver o seu deplorável estado, com uma ereção perfeitamente delineada nas calças semi-abertas e a camisa aberta toda amarfanhada, um desastre. Ajeitou-se brevemente e fechou o sobretudo, escondendo a bagunça.

"Eu... NÃO... acredito!" Extravasou Noriko num murmúrio nervoso, dando dois passos em direção ao loiro empresário e encarando-o, indignada. "O que você PENSA que está FAZENDO, Tohma Seguchi?!"

"Noriko-chan está zangada por que?" perguntou Ryuichi sentando-se no sofá e mordendo a orelha de Kumagoro.

Noriko lançou um olhar furibundo em direção ao cantor e fez um sinal com a mão como se dissesse 'aguarde que sua vez vai chegar'. E voltou-se novamente para Tohma.

"Ahn... hm..." este balbuciou sem conseguir pensar direito numa resposta adequada, enquanto pegava seu chapéu e colocava-o na cabeça, sentindo-se mais confiante depois desse ato. Já dava para mentir com mais propriedade. "Noriko-san, eu..."

"Noriko-san! Posso entrar agora!?" interrompeu uma voz conhecida por todos, vinda do lado de fora da sala e a cabeça de Tatsuha apareceu, espiando.

Tohma fechou os olhos por uns instantes e depois olhou para Ryuichi, que tinha um leve ar de criança contrariada no rosto. Viu Tatsuha voar para o lado dele, o que fez algo primitivo, protetoral e daninho agitar-lhe o interior, fazendo-o sentir ganas de explicar direitinho ao jovem Uesugi o que significava LoonyB, enquanto o afastava dali a pontapés.

" _LoonyB significa aquele que pertence a Tohma 'Daddy' Seguchi… esse é o significado, maldição…!"_

Então, sem conseguir prestar atenção aos murmúrios de Noriko, Tohma virou-se e dirigiu-se a passos largos ao banheiro. Tinha que se afastar daquela cena antes que cometesse alguma imprudência. Também tinha que se recompor. Mal notou a tecladista entrar junto com ele no banheiro e foi até a pia, jogar um pouco de água fria no rosto. Tinha de se acalmar novamente. Havia milhões de coisas a fazer e que requeriam sua habitual frieza de espírito. Não podia ficar pensando o que estava pensando. Não podia ficar desejando o que estava desejando. Não podia, de forma alguma, sair daquele banheiro, arrastar Tatsuha e Noriko para fora da sala, trancar a porta, bloqueá-la até, e deixar que seu adorável Bunny fizesse o que quisesse com seu corpo.

Não podia fazer isso.

 _Eu sou casado… eu vou ser pai…"_

Ergueu o rosto molhado e olhou-se dentro dos olhos ainda acesos de paixão, sabendo que se não tivesse todo o autocontrole que possuía, a cena presenciada por Noriko teria sido muito mais espetacular. Se Noriko não tivesse aparecido, dificilmente conseguiria resistir a uma nova investida de Ryuichi e isso seria um erro.

Não podia por tudo de lado e sucumbir ao desesperador desejo que o consumia naquele momento.

Além do mais, havia Tóquio e Yuki Eiri, compromissos a cumprir, não podia ficar ali parado, pensando em um meio de ludibriar todos, pegar seu querido Bunny, voltar para seu apartamento e continuar o que havia sido interrompido.

Viu pelo espelho o preocupado olhar da amiga e sacudiu-se mentalmente para afastar de vez os pensamentos voluptuosos.

"Tohma, eu…" começou a dizer Noriko, mas foi interrompida pela mão erguida do outro.

"Por favor, só mais dez segundos, Noriko-san." pediu Seguchi e se aprumou. Secou o rosto e as mãos, fechou o zíper da camisa até o alto do pescoço novamente, olhou o relógio, constatando que eram sete e quarenta e cinco da noite, e virou-se para a amiga, inclinando-se profundamente.

"Perdão, Noriko-san, sei que lhe devo uma explicação, mas estou, realmente, atrasado em minha agenda de hoje…"

"Tohma, chega desses formalismos" cortou Noriko, cruzando os braços. "O único problema aqui é que você fez uma promessa, pelo bem de Ryuichi, e, ao que parece, quebrou-a. Não é certo?"

"Eu…" não poderia existir nada mais incômodo do que ser pego em flagrante. "bem, não foi assim tão simples... eu não faria nada que pudesse prejudicar Ryuichi, acho que você já deve saber disso."

"Sim, eu sei disso, mas depois que Tatsuha me disse o que se passava e quando ouvi aquele apelido, LoonyB, fiquei preocupada com o que poderia acontecer. E eu estava certa, não?"

Tohma sentiu-se gelar por uns instantes e depois um incômodo calor.

"Eu... uh, de onde você conhece esse apelido?" perguntou com cautela, apesar de que, assim que a pergunta saiu da boca, já sabia a resposta. Era óbvio.

"oh, Ryuichi mencionou em algum ponto daquela crise que ele teve, que você deve se lembrar, certo? Foi logo depois do seu casamento, um pouco antes dele vir para cá."

Noriko não falou de forma acusadora, mas Tohma assim sentiu as palavras da amiga, como uma bofetada, uma culpa antiga desabando com todo seu peso. E era sua culpa mesmo. A dissolução da Nittle Grasper. A mudança de Ryuichi para cá. Tudo sua culpa. Culpado, culpado.

"Sim, certo…" murmurou Seguchi.

Voltar da lua-de-mel e descobrir que seu antigo apartamento havia sido todo destruído, não era algo que se pudesse esquecer facilmente.

"Mas agora não vai ser como antigamente."

"Tohma você diz isso, mas eu lembro muito claramente como o relacionamento de vocês dois terminou três anos atrás e não quero, de jeito nenhum, ter de reviver aquilo tudo de novo."

"Noriko-san, tudo mudou… preciso lembrar a você que sou um homem casado agora? Que vou ser pai?"

"Não, meu querido, isso eu lembro muito bem, mas acho que você, uns minutos atrás, não estava se lembrando disso, não é?"

Eles se encararam por breves segundos e Tohma cedeu, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

"Sim… Mas, você deve saber que o nosso amigo pode ser bastante persuasivo e envolvente quando quer e que dizer não a ele é uma tarefa difícil e complicada."

"Tohma…"

"Mas não é como se, de repente, eu fosse arrumar um amante, ou voltar para meu antigo amante, e complicar minha vida… Eu tenho responsabilidades… Eu não posso… Foi apenas um momento de descuido..." continuou o loiro empresário já sentindo uma ligeira pontada de impaciência. E se sentindo um grande mentiroso também.

" _Voltar a ser Daddy… voltar a momentos doces e felizes… voltar pa_ _ra aquele a quem amei tão inteiramente…_ _"_

"Você diz isso, mas…" eles se olharam por breves instantes. "ah, droga, eu não quero ficar me metendo na vida de vocês, já que vocês dois são bem adultos e meus mais queridos amigos. Realmente não quero ficar tomando partido, mas não pude deixar de notar que ainda há, hm, sentimentos e coisinhas mal resolvidas entre vocês. Aí você diz que foi um descuido, mas eu sei o que vejo em você e o que vejo nele e não quero que Ryuichi sofra novamente daquele jeito."

Eles se encararam por mais uns segundos em silêncio e Tohma desviou o olhar, terminando de ajeitar a camisa.

"Noriko-san, você, por acaso, sabia ou desconfiava que Ryuichi estava, hã, tendo uma recaída?"

"Ah, não realmente, quero dizer, tinha esperanças de que…" ela fez um gesto como se quisesse abarcar aquela situação "... tudo seria substituído pelo interesse por Shindou-kun ou algo assim."

"Eu também tive essa impressão. Shindou-san ou Tatsuha-kun…" murmurou e parou para pensar uns instantes, com uma sensação indefinida no peito, um misto de apreensão, contentamento egoísta e contrariedade.

"Ah, bem, Noriko-san, ahn, me desculpe," continuou Tohma, terminando de se ajeitar. "Mas não posso mais ficar conversando sobre essa questão agora. Tenho assuntos da N-G a resolver. Entretanto, o que eu disse ainda está valendo" encarou-a brevemente. "Nada nesse mundo me fará magoar Ryuichi novamente." virou-se e olhou no espelho, ajeitando os cabelos e o chapéu. "Eu o amo muito… e você sabe disso… pois também o ama..."

"Sim… amo muito… mas, diferente de você, não sou apaixonada por ele…"

Eles voltaram a se encarar por meio do espelho e Tohma foi o primeiro a abaixar os olhos. Não tinha mais forças para continuar fingindo não sentir o que já era óbvio que sentia.

" _... Ainda sou apaixonado por ele… depois de todos esses anos… depois de tudo que aconteceu na minha vida… Ainda sou completamente apaixonado por ele… e… estou perdido… "_

"Então, você sabe o que pode acontecer se ele realmente me quiser de volta…" Voltaram a se encarar por breves segundos. "Perdoe-me, mas preciso ir. Vou voltar para o Japão esta noite e ainda tenho assuntos pendentes da N-G para tratar."

"Hã? Mas você não ia para Tóquio só na semana que vem?"

Um suspiro pesado.

"Eire-san me ligou hoje mais cedo… Shindou-san cometeu alguma maluquice que não cheguei a entender direito e eles brigaram… E aí ele brigou comigo e não quer mais atender minhas ligações… preciso ver Eire-san o mais rápido possível antes que ele faça alguma irreparável besteira… "

"NÃO!"

Esse grito abafado do cantor vindo do lado de fora, fez Tohma ter um sobressalto e se virar para a porta instintivamente, estreitando os olhos e apertando os lábios com zanga.

"Ah! Eles estão discutindo de novo? Por esses meninos não podem conversar como pessoas civilizadas?" disse Noriko com um suspiro e se voltou para Tohma, não gostando do que via brilhar nos olhos dele. "Ahn… Tohma…?"

"É a mim que ele quer..."

Sem que Noriko pudesse o impedir, possuído por um certo tipo de zelo paternal extremo e também um inconfessável ciúme irracional, o loiro empresario avançou e abriu a porta, saindo imediatamente. Encontrou com Ryuichi em pé no meio da sala e recuando, com Kumagoro agarrado na frente do corpo, enquanto Tatsuha se aproximava, parecendo estar explicando algo, sem muito sucesso.

" _Tatsuha… como você pode ser tão neandertal assim…? Bem, azar o seu, cunhado, pois eu não sou…"_

O cantor, assim que viu o loiro empresário, deu um gritinho de satisfação e correu para ele, escondendo-se às suas costas, enquanto Tatsuha fazia uma cara de aborrecimento.

"Ryuu-chan… por favor…"

Ryuichi se encolheu mais contra as costas de Tohma, que teve que trincar os dentes para não partir para algum tipo de agressão física contra o cunhado. Contou até cinco mentalmente e deu um de seus sorrisos, que eram puro fingimento, enquanto se fazia mais presente, protegendo seu querido amigo.

"Parece que você não está sendo muito bem sucedido novamente, não é, Tatsuha-kun?"

O moreno olhou chateado para o loiro e bufou de insatisfação.

"Poderia, por favor, não se meter nisso, Tohma-san?"

Seguchi ampliou o sorriso, que estava mais para assustador do que simpático, e protegeu mais ainda aquele às suas costas. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo, definitivamente. Cansado de permitir que lhe tentassem tirar o que lhe pertencia há muito tempo. Cansado de abrir mão do que lhe proporcionava real alegria, prazer e satisfação, para seguir os padrões aceitos pela sociedade em geral, buscando se encaixar nos moldes comportamentais tradicionais para ser admitido em círculos sociais e empresariais que nunca o deixariam entrar se fosse ligado amorosamente a um outro homem. Vestir máscaras em cima de máscaras até não saber quem era de verdade. Estava cansado de tudo isso. E então, jogando para o alto qualquer resquício de bom senso, tomou uma decisão que não sabia se o faria se arrepender amargamente no futuro, que sabia ser mais um erro na sua vida, mas que também sabia não poder ser diferente, pois não queria que fosse diferente.

"Ah, sinto muito, Tatsuha-kun, mas sou obrigado a 'me meter', sabe, já que tenho um horário a cumprir e, infelizmente, não posso abrir mais uma exceção para você e seus infortúnios amorosos. Tenho que voar para o Japão esta noite e... Sakuma-san vem comigo."

Ryuichi ofegou de surpresa e ergue-se, apoiando o queixo no ombro direito do tecladista.

"Ah, é? Vou mesmo? Para o Japão?"

Tohma o olhou de lado, sorrindo agora um sorriso cheio de simpatia e tudo o mais que seu querido amigo merecia.

"Sim. Se você quiser, é claro…"

O cantor era todo sorrisos enquanto enroscava as mãos no braço direito do tecladista, que o recebeu com muito gosto.

"É claro que eu quero! Naquele seu aviãozinho particular muito chique? Vamos passar por Los Angeles, como da outra vez?"

"Hm, devemos pousar somente em Honolulu, para reabastecer."

"Ahn, será que nós não podemos passar uma ou duas noites em Los Angeles? Pleease? Eu queria tanto andar de moto pela Highway 1 novamente com você, na no da."

A alegria que via brilhar naqueles olhos violeta era tudo o que Tohma precisava para continuar firme em sua decisão de retomar o que havia sido interrompido três anos atrás, permitindo-se se sentir feliz por ser 'O Inesquecível Tohma Seguchi' para uma criatura tão bela, em todos os sentidos, quanto seu querido amigo.

" _... Ah…. se eu não tivesse tanta pressa em retornar ao Japão… poderíamos dar a volta ao mundo. Só você e eu..."_

"Hm… não sei, Bu…,er, Ryuu-chan… vamos ver, não é?"

Eles estavam olhando afetuosamente um para o outro, quando ouviram um leve pigarreio.

"Eu também quero ir com vocês para o Japão."

Os dois viraram o rosto ao mesmo tempo para um desconfiado e decididamente aborrecido Tatsuha. Tohma notou com o canto do olho que Ryuichi estava ficando sério novamente e sabia que nada de bom sairia dali, se ele abrisse a boca para responder. Por isso se adiantou.

"Você vai, sim, voltar para o Japão, Tatsuha-kun, mas não comigo e Sakuma-san."

Tatsuha fez uma cara de espanto magoado.

"E porque não posso ir com vocês?!"

"Por que um avião comercial será mais rápido e sua irmã me disse hoje que você precisa voltar depressa. Ela não me deu detalhes, mas disse que havia a possibilidade de uma coleção muito preciosa para você sofrer algum terrível acidente se você não aparecer em Kyoto até o final de semana…"

O jovem moreno ofegou, ficando branco como papel, os olhos arregalados.

"Ah, o que? N-não pode ser… não…! Você está inventando isso..!"

"Estou? Então ligue para Mika-san. Pode ligar agora mesmo, se quiser." Tirou o iphone do bolso interno do paletó e estendeu-o ao cunhado, que o pegou imediatamente, com um jeito petulante, e foi para um canto da sala, conversar com a irmã.

"Você realmente falou com ela hoje, Tohma-chan?" Perguntou Ryuichi, apertando mais o agarre no braço do loiro, como se, ao não fazer isso, ele fosse escapar por seus dedos e desaparecer.

Tohma fez um leve carinho tranquilizador na mão que o segurava tão fortemente.

"Sim, um pouco antes de encontrar com você, aqui…" Olhou dentro dos olhos violetas do cantor, onde via brilhar uma das poucas coisas que o assustava em Ryuichi. O Rancor. "Eu tenho um enorme carinho e muita consideração por ela. Por isso, por favor, não vamos magoá-la, certo, Bunny?" sussurrou bem próximo.

Ryuichi virou o rosto e não respondeu com palavras, mas confirmou com a cabeça, sério.

Tohma sabia que estava pedindo demais ao amigo. Muito mesmo. Mas o que poderia fazer? Era casado. Ia ser pai. Havia responsabilidades. Era sua vida atualmente.

" _Estou sendo tão egoísta… tão miseravelmente egoísta… "_

"Eu sou seu… sempre fui só seu..." um murmúrio suave ao pé do ouvido do cantor, que voltou a sorrir, e afrouxou o agarre.

Tatsuha retornou, devolvendo o telefone ao cunhado e com um semblante carrancudo no rosto.

"Mika confirmou a sua história…" ele olhou em desafio. "Mas não disse nada sobre eu não poder voltar com vocês dois. Então, porque que tenho que viajar em um avião mequetrefe qualquer se meu cunhado tem uma espaçosa aeronave particular que pode levar um monte de gente ao mesmo tempo? Eu faço questão de voltar com vocês!"

O loiro empresário não sorriu o sorriso costumeiro. E, para os que o conhecia bem, isso significava encrenca.

"Não. É melhor você voltar em um voo comercial…"

"Porque? Qual é o problema, HEIM?! Eu quero ir com vocês! PORQUE NÃO POSSO IR?!"

Se Tohma fosse uma panela de pressão, ele estaria apitando furiosamente naquele momento.

"Quer saber o porquê? Por que você está me irritando profundamente hoje, Tatsuha Uesugi, e, por mais que eu ame muito seus familiares, eu me recuso a passar 15 horas preso em um avião com um moleque turbulento como você! Entendeu agora?! Ou eu vou ter que desenhar?!"

"TURBULENTO?! EU NÃO SEU TURBULENTO! EU SÓ QUERO IR COM RYUU-CHAN! POMBAS!"

"SÓ QUE NÃO VAI! MALDIÇÃO!"

E a tampa da panela de pressão voou pelos ares.

Tohma e Tatsuha se olhavam como se estivessem prestes a pular um no pescoço do outro e rolar no chão na maior pancadaria, enquanto Ryuichi e Noriko, ainda boquiabertos por presenciarem tamanho destempero no amigo tecladista, que sempre era frio e controlado, se interpuseram entre os dois. Noriko puxou Tohma de lado, enquanto o cantor se virava para Tatsuha, com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

"Ah, ne ne, acho que Taty-chan está com medo de ir sozinho, né? Mas você vai de primeira classe, não é, Tohma-chan? "Ele olhou para o loiro empresário que fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, ainda parecendo muito irritado. "Vai ter aquela cabinezinha toooda para você e…" Ele olhou para o coelhinho rosa, o abraçou forte e o empurrou contra o peito do moreno. "Vai ter a companhia do Kumagoro! Olha só que coisa boa! Na no da! Ele quer ir com você! Disse que você precisa da companhia dele! Que tal?"

Ryuichi estava daquele jeito que fazia muitos corações amolecerem, e o jovem Uesugi não era imune a isso, muito pelo contrário.

"Ahn… sério…? Tem certeza...?" Tatsuha pegou o coelho de pelúcia com cuidado mas também uma das mãos do cantor. "Muito obrigado, Ryuu-chan… Mas... eu queria tanto viajar com você também… porque você não vem comigo...?"

Ryuichi retirou a mão cativa muito delicadamente.

"Uh, não posso, Taty-chan. Tohma-chan precisa de mim, na no da, ele está com problemas, sabe, e quer conversar com Ryuu-chan e Ryuu-chan é o melhor amigo de Tohma-chan, então precisa estar com ele quando ele precisa." Um sorriso muito meigo. "Agora deixa eu explicar direito o que Kumagoro gosta de comer…"

Tohma suspirou e virou as costas para a comovente tentativa de Ryuichi de consertar as coisas. Andou até a enorme janela envidraçada da sala, que tinha uma magnífica vista de Nova York, ainda sentindo os nervos pinicando a pele, tão surpreso quanto os outros de seu descontrole emocional. Se suas emoções continuassem loucas daquele jeito, era bem provável que estaria divorciado e na miséria em um mês. Bom, na miséria, não. Contudo, divorciado, era uma possibilidade. Só havia um porém. Ele gostava muito da esposa, verdadeiramente. Era uma companheira e amiga e Tohma adorava conversar com ela, ouvir suas brilhantes idéias e sensatas opiniões. Não queria perder essa companhia que lhe fazia tão bem. E ela seria a mãe de seu filho. Não queria que o filho nascesse em um lar desfeito, com pais que não se toleravam, que só sabiam se agredir mutuamente. Não queria que seu filho sentisse vergonha do próprio pai… Mas também não podia mais reprimir a necessidade que possuía de voltar a ter Ryuichi na sua vida como a três anos atrás… O que ia fazer? O que?

" _Será loucura demais pedir que esses dois aceitem a presença um do outro na minha vida, sem muito atrito…? Preciso muito da presença de ambos na minha vida... Isso é muito egoísmo…?"_

Sentiu, em uma surpresa agradecida, os braços de Noriko o enlaçarem por trás, abraçando-o pela cintura bem forte. O loiro tecladista fez um carinho suave no braço dela.

"Desculpa…"

"Oh, você não precisa se desculpar comigo, meu querido, já que não foi comigo que você gritou daquele jeito." Ela deslizou para o lado, ainda abraçada ao outro. "E se eu tivesse que me desculpar com todos aqueles com quem gritei, passaria o resto da vida me curvando. Credo! Imagina a dor nas costas!"

Tohma a olhou de lado e sorriu um sorriso que se transformou em uma leve risada, enquanto passava um braço pelos ombros dela, num carinhoso abraço.

"Obrigado..."

Noriko se aconchegou no abraço do amigo e olhou-o de perto.

"E aí… tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo?"

Suspiro.

"Não… mas, você me conhece muito bem, não é, Noriko-san? Sabe que farei de qualquer jeito. Farei porque eu quero… e também porque preciso..."

Ele olhou para fora, para aquela magnífica vista noturna novaiorquina, com o iluminado Empire State Building delineado no horizonte, como um manjado cartão postal, mas, mesmo assim, muito belo de se ver.

"Mesmo com toda a complicação que vai vir no rastro dessa decisão?"

Outro suspiro.

"Eu só quero que Ryuichi seja feliz… E também sou um maldito egoísta que quer ser um pouco mais feliz… Entende…?"

Eles se olharam por breves segundos em muda compreensão. E então Noriko ficou na ponta dos pés, depositando um beijo no rosto de Tohma.

"Entendo… e não é egoísmo. É apenas complicado. Muito complicado. Kami-sama me livre de tanta complicação. Bem, o único conselho, ou melhor, aviso que dou a você é que, apesar de adorar a idéia de ter vocês dois juntos de novo, sempre achei-os um casal fofo, sem dizer que a criatividade da banda aumentará mil por cento, apesar de adorar ter um amigo tão ricaço assim, eu mato você se magoar Ryuichi novamente… Entendeu?"

Seguchi se inclinou um pouco e deixou um beijo na testa de Noriko.

"Tudo bem… mas, não se preocupe, isso não vai acontecer."

"É bom mesmo, viu?"

Ele deu um outro aperto fraterno na amiga e desfez o contato, pois Ryuichi parecia ter terminado de conversar com o jovem Uesugi. Respirou fundo, se voltou e se aproximou de um ainda chateado Tatsuha, que o olhava em uma mágoa desconfiada.

" _Eu sou um arauto da civilidade… sou um arauto da civilidade… moleque insolente…"_

E se inclinou profundamente frente ao rapaz.

"Por favor, perdoe meu descontrole agora a pouco. Eu não deveria agir dessa forma com ninguém, muito menos com um parente. Por favor, peço que aceite minhas desculpas. Isso não vai se repetir."

"Oh, está vendo só, Taty-chan. É como eu disse, Tohma-chan é muito sensato e kawaii. São os problemas que o estão deixando meio maluquinho."

Um doce Ryuichi sorria para o jovem Uesugi, tentando amenizar o clima.

"Ah, tudo bem. Eu também peço desculpas. Tá tudo bem."

Tohma se ergueu e estendeu a mão.

"Estamos bem, então?"

Tatsuha pegou a mão estendida.

"Sim, claro. Agora posso ir com vocês?"

Eles se encaravam em uma superficial cordialidade, mas as profundezas começavam a se agitar novamente.

"Não. Mas você poderá encontrar com Sakuma-san em Tóquio, na hora que mais for conveniente a vocês dois, com mais conforto, não é mesmo? O que é um voo de algumas horas quando poderão ter dias felizes juntos?"

O aperto de mão se tornou um pouquinho mais vigoroso.

"Poderei mesmo me encontrar com ele lá?"

Os olhares de ambos os lados pareciam adagas afiadas.

"Certamente que sim. Quando Sakuma-san assim desejar."

O aperto de mão ficou um pouco mais vigoroso, e o loiro tecladista só não puxou a mão daquele agarre por puro orgulho e desafio. Tatsuha Uesugi era um rapaz alto e forte e Tohma tinha plena consciência da sua leve inferioridade física, mas nunca demonstraria isso.

"Ah, isso mesmo! E você tem que se encontrar comigo para me devolver Kumagoro! Nós vamos nos ver, com certeza!"

Tatsuha virou o rosto e suavizou o semblante imediatamente ao se deparar com o sorriso bonito do cantor, soltando sem perceber o agarre na mão do tecladista, que a massageou discretamente com a outra mão.

"Sim! Kumagoro! Muito obrigado, Ryuu-chan, por me lembrar!"

"Ah, eu nunca vou esquecer meu amigo Kumagoro. Quero-o de volta quando chegarmos a Tóquio, viu?"

"Claro, claro, com certeza." Sorriu mais um pouco para Ryuichi e voltou novamente a encarar o loiro empresário. "E, Tohma-san, muito obrigado pelo ensinamento de hoje. Estarei bem atento daqui para a frente. Completamente atento…"

Seguchi fez sua melhor cara de 'não me afeta em nada', com o sorriso costumeiro.

" _Há ótimos templos budistas na china, sabia disso?… E eu vou me dar o prazer de descobrir o mais alto e mais longe e mandar você fazer um curso avançado de verão lá… me aguarde, moleque atrevido, que parece não saber o quão importante são as mãos para um tecladista…"_

"Oh, disponha. Nada melhor que aprender algo estimulante todo dia, não? Principalmente para alguém tão jovem como você, Tatsuha-kun…"

O jovem Uesugi ergueu a cabeça, olhando de cima, petulante.

"A juventude me dá forças para perseguir meus sonhos, com todos as forças e transpassar todos os obstáculos…"

Seguchi continuava com o seu sorriso falso.

"Que bom para você, então. Só cuidado para não estar perseguindo meras ilusões. Não vá gastar todo esse seu vigor juvenil em sonhos impossíveis…"

"É? Será mesmo tão impossível assim…?"

" _Ele está me vendo como um rival…? Que patético… mas preciso ter cuidado…"_

"O que sei eu? Só desejo do fundo do coração, como seu parente, que você tenha sabedoria suficiente para perceber o que pode ser… e o que nunca será…"

O clima estava pesando de novo e Noriko, então, resolveu acabar com aquela 'troca de gentilezas' entre os dois cavalheiros, que pareciam prontos para o combate novamente.

"Ah, a conversa está muito boa e tal, mas…" Ela pegou Tatsuha pelo braço com firmeza. "Nós temos que ir, Tatsuha-kun, eu tenho que resolver a sua viagem e o Tohma precisa de paz para trabalhar." Saiu puxando o jovem moreno até ele começar a andar.

"Tchau, Ryuu-chan! A gente se vê em Tóquio, ok?" Se despediu o jovem moreno, enquanto era empurrado por uma determinada Noriko.

O cantor acenou para ele com carinho.

"Sim! A gente se vê, na no da!"

"Vamos, vamos! Tchau, meus queridos! Façam uma boa viagem! E juízo, heim?" Acenou para os dois e continuou empurrando o jovem Uesugi porta a fora. "Ah, Mrs. Brown! Que bom que você ainda está aí! Por favor poderia providenciar uma passagem…" A porta se fechou, abafando a voz esfuziante da tecladista, isolando os outros dois artistas em uma relativa paz.

Ryuichi deu uma risadinha e se virou para Tohma, que tinha um leve ar aliviado e um sorriso embevecido no rosto ao lhe retribuir o olhar.

"Uau! Que dia, não? Se me dissessem que presenciaram você aos berros com outra pessoa, eu diria que era mentira! Mas eu vi com os meus próprios olhos! Na no da!" Ele riu mais um pouco, feliz.

"É, nada é impossível nessa vida, não é mesmo?" Tohma, ainda sorrindo, segurou Ryuichi pela lapela da jaqueta de couro preto que usava. "Vem cá…" Deu um leve puxão e pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos, beijando-o com carinho nos lábios, depois subindo para a testa, olhos, nariz, distribuindo pequenos beijos por todo o rosto do cantor. "Aishiteru…" murmurou e voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, em um beijo mais profundo, envolvendo-o nos braços e enterrando os dedos naqueles cabelos sedosos. Beijou-o até não poder mais e depois ficou olhando-o nos olhos de pertinho, adorando o que estava vendo nas profundezas violetas daquele olhar.

"Você me ama mesmo, Tohma-chan…?" Ryuichi deslizou o nariz carinhosamente pelo do outro, enquanto suas mãos adentravam novamente as roupas do loiro.

"Completamente… apaixonadamente…"

Tohma beijou Ryuichi com carinho de novo, sentindo-se ser acariciado por tudo quanto é lugar, despudoradamente, e então se afastou rapidamente, deixando o cantor com aquela cara de 'nani'.

"Mas agora eu tenho que analisar alguns documentos, senão não sairemos daqui hoje." Ele deu a volta rapidamente pela mesa, enquanto consultava o relógio, constatando que já eram vinte para as nove.

"Ah, que covardia me beijar desse jeito e depois fugir." Ryuichi também deu a volta na mesa, se aproximando com um sensual sorriso no rosto.

Tohma já tinha uma papelada e uma caneta nas mãos, parecendo concentrado, mas deu um sorriso.

"Estava apenas aquecendo as turbinas…" Ele olhou rapidamente para o cantor, dando-lhe uma piscadela. "...para nosso voo mais tarde…"

O loiro empresário sabia que ia ser agarrado por Ryuichi a qualquer momento e, apesar de desejar muito que ele fizesse isso, precisava revisar aqueles papéis. Por isso, quanto o seu iphone fez um barulhinho no paletó, ele o tirou do bolso interno, entregando ao cantor, sem nem olhar o que era.

"Poderia ver para mim o que é?" Pediu, continuando a ler, assinar e marcar a papelada.

Ryuichi, com um leve resmungo decepcionado, desistiu momentaneamente do ataque e pegou o aparelho, mexendo nele com destreza enquanto dava um pulo e se sentava em cima da mesa, com as pernas cruzadas.

"Ah, hahaha, essa foto do Sakano-san no whatsapp é muito engraçada! Ele é uma figura mesmo."

"O que ele quer?"

"Hm, ele colocou uma carinha de desesperado, dizendo que Shindou-san não quer ensaiar e nem produzir nada… Ahn, o que foi que aconteceu com Shuu-chan?" Ele fez um ar pensativo, enquanto Tohma revirava os olhos e se deixava cair na poltrona do presidente, suspirando. "Ah, não me diga! Não me diga! Aposto que é por causa do Yuki Eiri, né?" Fez um ar de sabichão e o loiro empresário concordou com a cabeça, deixando sair outro suspiro.

"Eles brigaram sei lá por qual razão… aí Eiri-san ligou para mim e brigou comigo também… e não quer mais falar comigo… por isso preciso voltar para Tóquio e tentar resolver esse assunto, antes que Eiri-san tenha alguma crise… e a Bad Luck também…"

Ryuichi olhou para o aparelho por uns segundos e depois para o tecladista.

"Hm, posso tentar resolver…?" Ele balançou o celular, na expectativa, e Tohma apenas fez um gesto de 'vá em frente'. Ryuichi se aprumou na mesa e digitou o número que sabia de cor.

"Shuu-chan! Oie! É o Ryuichi! Sim! Eu!Eu! Tudo bom?... Eu estou ótimo! … Também estou morrendo de saudades de você!... Não, não mudei o número, é que estou no aparelho do Tohma-chan! ... Sim! Ele está aqui pertinho, todo lindo como ele só! No grande escritório dele aqui em Nova York!... Adivinha! … Hum, não. Tenta de novo… Sim! Isso! Estou tão feliz! Tão feliz!" Ryuichi olhou de lado para o outro e cobriu a boca um pouco. "...Ele disse que me ama…! Sim! Estou tão feliz! Na no da!"

Tohma, muito chocado, já havia afundado na poltrona, com uma mão lhe cobrindo parcialmente o rosto envergonhado, ainda não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, que Ryuichi estava trocando confidências amorosas daquele jeito com Shuichi Shindou, logo com Shuichi Shindou, o namorado do seu cunhado. Estava muito arrependido de ter dado permissão para aquela ligação. Os sinais que ele fazia não surtiam qualquer efeito na esfuziante conversa entre os dois cantores, por isso estava muito preocupado. Agora que sua reputação ia para o ralo em definitivo.

"Nossa! Está sendo tão bom! Eu até tinha esquecido o muito que ele é gostoso de beijar!" Ryuichi sentiu uns papéis baterem na sua perna direita e se afastou para o canto da mesa, derrubando sabe-se lá o quê no chão. "... Hehe… duvido muito, Shuu-chan!... Hahaha! Nem pensar! O meu loiro é muito melhor!... Haha… tá bom, tá bom, não vamos fazer comparações… hehe… E por falar no seu loiro, fiquei sabendo que vocês brigaram. É isso mesmo?... Hm, o que houve?... Sei… Ahn, é mesmo…?... Sei… Ah, ele é meio cabeça-dura não é? … Sei… Hum-hum… Não, você está certo, claro… Sim… mas, Shuu-chan, posso te pedir um favor muito especial? Um favorzão bem grandão?... É, você sabe o quanto o meu loiro se preocupa com o seu loiro, não é? … Isso… Hã… é, ele é um pouquinho obsessivo sim, mas, é o jeito dele… é… Ah! Se eu te contar o que ele fez hoje, você não vai acreditar!"

"Ah, Ryuu-chan… não faz isso comigo…" Tohma já havia coberto o rosto com os papéis, enquanto ouvia o relato do ocorrido há pouco, rezando para que aquela tortura acabasse logo, cheio de vergonha.

"Sim! Pensei que eles iam se atacar que nem aqueles gladiadores! Imagina só! Mas terminou tudo bem…. sim… meu Tohma é muito sensato… sim… mas então, quanto ao favor, posso pedir? … Eu sei que você está coberto de razão, mas você poderia ir falar com o Yuki Eiri?... Sim, eu sei… você tem toda a razão… sim… mas, é que o meu loiro só vai ficar feliz se o seu estiver feliz… é… parece que eles se falaram hoje mais cedo e brigaram… é, por causa de você… não sei direito a razão, mas o que eu sei é que o meu Tohma não vai ficar tranquilo enquanto o seu Yuki estiver brigando assim com todo o mundo… ah, acho que você sabe muito bem como acalmar ele, não é?... Ahn, eu sei… sim… mas você não poderia fazer isso por mim? Por favorzim?... Jura? Ah, eu te amo, Shuu-chan! Amo muito mesmo! Muito, muito! Valeu mesmo!... Oi? ...Claro, diga lá… Hã? não entendi… Ah, deixa de vergonha e pergunta logo de uma vez! ….Sei… Ah, certo, manda aí… Hm? … dolorido?... Como assim? … Ah, certo, mas, sinto muito, Shuu-chan, eu não sei dizer, não… talvez Tohma-chan possa ajudar você… sim, ele… sim, assim mesmo… Ahn, hehe, porque você está rindo tanto assim…? … e porque não? … Hahaha! Seu bobooo! … Não! Nada a ver! … Ah, ele já domina tudo na vida, né… é isso aí... E eu adooooro ser o dominante! …hehe, ok... Tá bom, vou perguntar…" Ryuichi afastou o telefone um pouco e se virou para Tohma, para finalmente notar que o loiro tecladista estava inclinado sobre si mesmo, com as duas mãos cobrindo o rosto, se balançando para frente e para trás e emitindo uns sons estranhos, com a papelada toda espalhada no chão, ao seu redor. "Ahn, Shuu-chan, acho melhor a gente falar sobre isso uma outra hora… é… além do mais, ele nem deve lembrar direito, né, depois de tanto tempo… Não! Pode acreditar nisso? Ainda não! … Nossa, vai ser intenso! Na no da! … Mal posso esperar!... Ah, não fala assim, tadinho… eu carrego ele, sem problemas… Ahn, Shuu-chan, acho melhor a gente parar porque meu koi está me olhando como se fosse me bater… Ahn… acho que ele quer falar com você… Tá bem… quando a gente chegar a Tóquio nós nos falamos! Sim! Estamos voltando! Ok! Bye-Bye!"

Ryuichi deu um doce sorriso diante do olhar enviesado do loiro empresário, enquanto lhe passava o iphone.

"Amo você… Daddy..." murmurou todo faceiro.

Tohma suspirou, deu um leve beijo nos lábios do cantor, recostou na mesa, tirou o chapéu, deslizando os dedos pelos cabelos para se acalmar e, então chegou o iphone perto do ouvido.

"Alô, Boa noite, Shindou-san, como vai? ... Sim, estou bem, obrigado por perguntar… Então, depois de toda essa conversa com Sakuma-san, espero que você resolva seus assuntos particulares e volte a trabalhar, sim? … Recebi uma mensagem dizendo o contrário… Você sabe que precisamos gravar o próximo CD da Bad Luck ainda este mês… Isso mesmo o que você está ouvindo, este mês… Poderia, por favor, não berrar ao telefone, eu não sou surdo… sim, obrigado… Não sabia? Tem certeza? … Hm, será que Suguru esqueceu de passar o cronograma da Bad Luck para vocês…? … Ah, lembrou? … Ótimo. Estarei esperando um CD novo na minha mesa até o fim deste mês. E também espero que vocês estejam ensaiando para o show que haverá no próximo final de semana. Ótimo. Verei o progresso de vocês quando chegar aí…." Tohma titubeou uns instantes, passou uma mão pelos olhos e suspirou. "Uh, Shindou-san, quanto ao seu outro problema… procure usar uma loção chamada Passion Lube… Pas-sion Lu-be… P-a-s-s-i-o-n L-u-b-e … Isso… Farmácia, Sexshop… Ah, francamente, se você não não tem coragem de procurar por esse tipo de produto, é melhor voltar a ser heterossexual… Não, não vou comprar nada para você… Não, ele também não vai … Não, não vou ensinar nada a você, não. Eu sou seu chefe e não, seu orientador sexual. Volte a ser heterossexual ou peça ajuda a Eiri-san… Ah, ele é inteligente o suficiente para isso… E, Shindou-san, por favor, não comente com ninguém o conversa que você teve com Sakuma-san, sim?... Não! É claro que não! Esqueceu de quem ele é irmão?... Então, posso contar com a sua discrição nesse assunto? …. Obrigado… Como? … Hm, acho que isso não lhe diz respeito… não… não se preocupe com ele, isso é assunto meu… Que absurdo… Você acha mesmo que um homem de trinta e um anos não sabe o que está fazendo? Não seja tão inocente assim, Shindou-san, por favor…. Ele pode ser seu amigo querido, mas é meu amigo e meu amante há muito mais tempo, e eu o conheço de um jeito que você nunca vai conhecer… Ah, céus, você também vai ser o meu suplício nesse assunto? … Hm… vai me matar… certo… é melhor entrar na fila… Shindou-san, por mais que sejam interessantes essas suas parvoíces, eu tenho que desligar… Ah, por favor, compre um dicionário e se instrua. Boa noite e até mais."

Tohma desligou o iphone, voltou a colocá-lo no bolso do paletó e, com um suspiro, sentou na mesa de frente a Ryuichi, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, que o abraçou carinhosamente.

"Chega por hoje… estou cansado de me explicar e de sofrer ameaças de morte… e de ser intitulado o degenerado que seduziu o inocente Ryuichi Sakuma…"

Ryuichi deu uma suave risada e abraçou mais forte o loiro tecladista.

"Adoro ver você fazendo o papel do lobo mau… meu Daddy kawaii…"

Um suspiro.

"Sei… Quando você me encontrar na sarjeta todo estropiado, depois de levar uma surra de algum rapazinho apaixonado por você, ainda vai adorar que eu seja o odiado por todos, vai…?"

Ryuichi se inclinou um pouco e depositou um beijo no rosto de Tohma.

"Isso não vai acontecer… pois eu sempre vou proteger você… sempre e sempre…"

Tohma consultou seu relógio e levantou o rosto, encostando a testa na do cantor e olhando-o dentro dos olhos.

"Eu gostaria que você protegesse uma outra pessoa por mim…"

Ryuichi olhou interrogativamente.

"É? Quem?"

Tohma se afastou um pouquinho e pegou as mãos do cantor entre as suas, beijando uma e depois a outra.

"Gostaria muito que você fosse padrinho do meu filho… É muito importante para mim que seja você… Porque eu sou um grande egoísta e quero você ainda mais na minha vida..." apertou aquelas mãos que amava entre as suas. "O que acha...?"

O loiro empresário ficou olhando na expectativa enquanto um espantado Ryuichi abria os lábios em um suave sorriso.

"Nossa… É claro que aceito. Sinto-me muito honrado com esse convite…" Ele ergueu uma mão e deslizou-a carinhosa pela face do tecladista. "Tem certeza, meu amor…?"

Tohma deu beijos naquela mão que o acarinhava. Sabia que estava complicando o que já era complicado, mas queria aquelas conexões desesperadamente.

" _Sou tão egoísta…"_

"Certeza absoluta…"

E beijou seu cantor mais uma vez, pois era um dos seus maiores prazeres.

E, claro havia outros também...

Tohma afastou-se um tiquinho e olhou Ryuichi apaixonadamente.

"Nosso voo só sai daqui a uma hora, Bunny… Que tal me seduzir até o final, antes de partirmos…? Eu gostaria muito que você fizesse isso... agora..."

Deliciado com a oferta, o cantor deu um grande sorriso feliz e pulou da mesa, trazendo seu querido tecladista junto, trancando portas e diminuindo a iluminação, enquanto ia cantarolando uma melodia suave, com aquela voz capaz de levantar estádios e aquecer corações.

"Venha, vamos kawaii Daddy

Que LoonyB está esperando

Para mostrar a sua toca

Para mostrar como se joga

O Jogo da Sedução

Vem e se deite ao luar

Deixe-se levar pela paixão

Não tenha medo, se entregue

E comece a jogar

O Jogo da Sedução

Vem…"

Fim.


End file.
